seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/The Secret Admirer
:shark growling :Polvina: Oh! Uh, good morning. :shark growling :Polvina: Oh, I know this is your territory. But it would save me so much time to go through here. :shark growling, baby shark gurgling :Polvina: You’ve got a baby. Oh don’t worry, I won’t hurt it. :shark growling :Polvina: You know what? I think I’ll take the long way around. :shark growling, baby shark gurgling :Polvina: gasps What a pretty shell. it up, gasps It’s beautiful. gasps Oh, another one. Two beautiful shells. gasps Three! They’re all beautiful. :sounds :Polvina: Hello? Is somebody there? Did you leave these for me? :Polvina: They were just sitting on the rocks. :Ester: Like someone put them there? :Polvina: Uh huh, that’s how it looked. :Tubarina: And they were left for you? :Polvina: I’m not saying that. :Ester: You’re not, but I am. Someone left them as presents for you. :Tubarina: gasp You’ve got a secret admirer. :Polvina: I can’t have. Really? :Tubarina: Let’s find out who it is. :Ester: The secret admirer isn’t going to be secret for much longer. :Polvina: This is where I found the first shell. :Tubarina: And was it sitting there like that one? :Polvina: It was. It’s placed here exactly like the others were. :Ester: You know what this is? :Tubarina: What? :Ester: sing-song Somebody likes Polvina. :Ester and Tubarina: sing-song Somebody likes Polvina. :Polvina: Well, even if somebody does, why are they leaving me presents out here? :Tubarina: Well, they must be shy. :Ester: We’ll have to be clever if we’re going to catch them. :Polvina: We don’t have to catch them. :Ester: If that’s what you want. :Tubarina: But we’ll never know who your secret admirer is. :Polvina: Wait a minute. :Ester: So you do want to find out? :Polvina: nervously I’d… like to know what all this is about, that’s all. :Tubarina: And what if it really is a secret admirer? :Polvina: It wouldn’t be. :Tubarina: Whatever you say, Polvina. :Ester: Nothing. :Tubarina: How much longer? It’s already half past boring. :Polvina: They might not be coming again today. :Ester: Let’s come back in the morning. :Polvina: Maybe they won’t come back at all. :Tubarina: Don’t worry, we’ll find out who’s leaving you presents, Polvina. :Polvina: Four shells. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: It’s not a secret admirer, Tentie. Why does everyone say that? :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: These shells mightn’t even be left for me. They could be leaving them for Ester or Tubarina or somebody else altogether. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: You? scoffs Why would they be leaving shells for you, Tentie? :Tentie: angrily :Polvina: Oh, of course they could be. You have many admirers. Tons of them. :Tentie: happily :Polvina: sighs A secret admirer. Could I really have one? :Ester: Hi, Polvina. :Tubarina: Ready to discover your secret admirer? :Polvina: That’s if there is one. :Ester: Of course there is, and I can’t wait to find out who. :Tubarina: in sing-song Somebody likes Polvina. :Polvina: scoffs Will you two stop that? :Ester and Tubarina: sing-song Somebody likes Polvina. :Polvina: sighs :Tubarina: There! :Ester: Another shell! :Polvina: it up It wasn’t here last night. :Ester: And it’s not the only one! Look! :Tubarina: gasps They’re everywhere! :Ester: Let’s get it. :Polvina: Stop! Get down! :Ester: Why? :Polvina: We just passed that rock and there was no shell on it. :Tubarina: You mean, someone’s just put it there? :Ester: gasps They must be close! :girls hide behind a rock :Polvina: whispering I don’t like this. :Tubarina: Let’s take a peek. peek over I don’t see anyone. :Polvina: sees Those bubbles! What could it be? :Tubarina: A turtle? :Ester: Have you ever known a turtle to leave out presents? :Tubarina: I do now. :Polvina: I don’t think it’s a turtle. :[Polvina swims up and oh, look who it is, the boy from The Boy takes a picture of her] :Polvina: yelps Drylander! :screaming as they swim away :Ester: He’ll never keep up with us! :Tubarina: We’ll get away! :Polvina: Wait! :Ester: What are you doing? :Polvina: We have to go back! :Tubarina: Not back, away! :Polvina: He has a picture maker. He took a picture of me! :Ester: Oh, we do have to go back. :Tubarina: And do what? :Ester: We’ll work it out later. Come on! :girls reach a cave, panting :Polvina: We have to get that picture maker! :Ester: And not let the Drylander see us again! :Tubarina: sarcastically Oh, well that should be easy. Let’s do it at half past impossible! :Polvina: There has to be some way to do it! :Ester: How does this Drylander know about us? :Tubarina: And why did it lay a trap? :Polvina: Is there more than one of them? :Ester: sees Bubbles! :music intensifies :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: Tentie, you’re just what we need! :Tentie: gurgling :Tentie: as he meets the boy, then gurgles as he lets out a cloud of ink :Ester: Get it! :Tubarina: I’ve got it! :Polvina: Whoa! That’s me. :Tubarina: This has to be it! :Ester: Whoa! Now that’s me. :Tubarina: I’ve got it! :cloud dissipates and the girls are tangled :Ester: Oh no, none of us got it. :Polvina: Where’s the boy? :the girls scream and swim in different directions :panting :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: It’s not your fault it didn’t work, Tentie. :Ester: Did you see that Drylander wave at us? :Polvina: It’s like he knows us. :Tubarina: He does know us. :Ester: How can he? :Tubarina: Because we know him. He’s the boy! :Ester: What boy? :[start of flashback from The Boy] :Tubarina: Remember the boy who helped us save that poor beached whale? It’s him, I’m sure of it! :Ester: That boy? :Polvina: That boy! :of flashback :Ester: Has he been looking for us ever since? :Tubarina: Oh, that’s why he set a trap. :Polvina: sees Bubbles! :shark growling, girls screaming :Tentie: gurgling :shark growling :Tubarina: We’re sorry for disturbing you. We’ll be going soon. :shark growling, baby shark gurgling :Tubarina: We’ll leave you and your baby alone as soon as we can. A Drylander’s looking for us. :shark growling :Tubarina: Oh no! I said too much. Quick, follow that shark! :boy is looking for pictures to take when he sees the mother shark :shark growling :Boy: Italian-like gibberish :shark growling :boy swims away, but his picture maker flashes, startling the baby shark :shark growling :Tubarina: Stop! :Ester: He meant no harm! :Polvina: Your baby’s not in danger! :girls try to stop the mother shark :shark growling :Tubarina: Leave him alone! :shark growling, shakes the girls off :Polvina: We have to catch him! :Tubarina: I’m way ahead of you! :shark growling :Polvina: Oh no! :mother shark rips the picture maker off the boy :Boy: Italian-like gibberish :Ester: What’s she doing? :mother shark throws the picture maker into the ground, then causes some rocks to fall on it, destroying it :shark growling happily :Polvina: She didn’t want to hurt the boy. :Tubarina: She only wanted the thing that upset her baby! :Ester: Thank you. You’ve done us a big favour. :shark growling :Tubarina: Yes, we’re going right now. :shark growling, baby shark gurgling :Polvina: Never want to upset a mother. :Ester: Don’t we know that. :Polvina: Now where are you going, Tubarina? :Tubarina: The boy, where did he go? :Boy: Italian-like gibberish :girls surface :Ester: He’s heading home. :Tubarina: I can’t see Dryland from here. :Polvina: He’s too far from shore! :panting :Tubarina: He won’t make it! :Ester: He will if we help him! :girls go back into the water, then throw some kelp over the boy before surfacing again :Boy: Italian-like gibberish :Ester: We’re taking you home. :Polvina: He can’t understand you. Swim! :yelps :Tubarina: This isn’t going to be easy. :Polvina: Save your breath. Just swim! :girls take the boy back onto the shore, where he rips off the kelp :Boy: “Bougardi…” :afar :Ester: sighs He’s all right. :Tubarina: And he’s safe now. :Polvina: So are we. He has no proof that he saw us. :Ester: Who would believe him without a picture? :Polvina: sighs I wish we could know him more. :Ester: He does seem like a nice boy. :Tubarina: We can never meet him, you know that. :Polvina: I know. He’s a Drylander. :Ester: And we’re Salacians. :Tubarina: Time for us to go home. :Ester: Did you leave him his present? :Polvina: I did. I hope he likes it. :girls go back into the water :boy sees a shell nearby :Boy: “Bougardi…” :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: Everything’s okay, Tentie. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: giggle That’s right, Tentie. I did have a secret admirer. :Tubarina: But he’s not so secret now. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: Oh yes, Tentie, I’m sure he admired you too. :Ester: We all admire you, Tentie. :Tubarina: You’re the most admirable octopus ever. :Tentie: gurgling :Girls: laughing